


through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: If only you could stay.(1,000 word drabble)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fic trade I should be writing, but a 1,000 word drabble should be fine while I write it, right?

Arthur barely asks permission, and yet Gilgamesh so smoothly takes him up on the offer that it’s a wonder whether Arthur asked him to dance or they just came into sync at the right moment, right time, pressing hands together and an arm around the other’s waist. There’s a bit of struggle over who will lead the dance at first, but Gilgamesh coolly cedes control to Arthur’s lead once they realize together that he’s the better dancer.

Kings don’t dance, Gilgamesh whispers in his ear, others dance for him.

What a shame, Arthur responds, because dancing is one of life’s great joys.

They’re on the dance floor in moments, moving between people for a decent spot as Arthur gently sways with him, keeping up the steps that Gilgamesh follows so fluidly. Gilgamesh’s eyes never leave Arthur’s, keeping them locked on target and daring him to look away or blink for too long. He can get lost in those green eyes for as long as Arthur will let him, his pupils betraying his interest. Everything about Arthur is intoxicating to him, from the soft scent of cologne to the smooth feeling of his suit beneath his fingertips. He would much rather indulge him carnally off the dance floor than sweetly romance him on it, but Arthur has _steps_ to wooing him, and this is part of it.

Charisma pulls like a magnet between them at opposite poles, Gilgamesh wants to be chest-to-chest with Arthur but knows he can’t push his luck that far. He’s got an inch of height on Arthur, yet he’s the one leading—cute. Everything about Arthur is really, truly _cute_ from his ideals to his face, and he’s not sure how Arthur would react to those words, so he keeps them to himself for now.

He’s lucky Arthur is such a hopeless romantic, or this might be very difficult.

When the song ends, Gilgamesh shoots Ozymandias, sitting at a table nearby, a look that says ‘don’t you dare cut in’ like he’s sure the other king wants to. This is his one-on-one time with Arthur, something he doesn’t get a lot of due to the other’s endless searching, and he wants to greedily hoard it all to himself.

Gilgamesh is keenly aware of two things; that Arthur thinks Gilgamesh is only giving him the time of day due to his attraction to his other self, and he thinks that it’s better not to get attached to anyone in this world. Wrong on both counts, Gilgamesh thinks, because he plans on spoiling Arthur entirely to the point where going back will be difficult. There is something noble and lonely about Arthur that Gilgamesh finds familiar.

Maybe it’s because Gilgamesh himself is, too.

Gilgamesh brings him back to their table and has wine he prepared brought to it by a server. It’s part of his personal reserves, and he wants to treat Arthur to it. He’s not much of a drinker, but his eyes light up at the first sip and Gilgamesh is endlessly amused by it.

They talk at length, Arthur artfully dodging questions about himself and Gilgamesh pressing further to get more information out of him. Prying him apart for his secrets is difficult, but worth it. Arthur has so many things he’s fighting for, and the reason he doesn’t quite trust Gilgamesh at first is because he _knows_ a Gilgamesh and their relationship isn’t amiable in the least, but Gilgamesh conveys to him that they’re different, as different as Arthur and Artoria are and Arthur is no hypocrite.

He knows he has very few chances left to have alone time with Arthur, so they walk outside of the beautiful building Chaldea is hosting its party in and they continue to talk.

“I’m going to miss this place when I leave,” Arthur says quietly, kindly.

“You can always come back.”

“…” Arthur doesn’t seem to believe so.

“No, I should say—you will come back.”

“It’s nice to think so, but… this isn’t where I belong.”

Gilgamesh hates to hear it, but it’s true.

“Then indulge me, Arthur.”

“Indulge you with…?”

“What it would be like…” His finger lifts his chin to look him in the eye. “If you belonged here, with me.”

Arthur laughs incredulously, somewhat surprised that Gilgamesh could be so forward, but then again, he has never been anything but. Gilgamesh leans in and Arthur finds himself standing stock still.

It is everything Gilgamesh expected and more, Arthur’s lips are soft but his hands are rough with years and years of swordplay. Gilgamesh, who used to spend his life scrapping with beasts with his best friend, can appreciate their roughness—they speak of an active player when a king could easily be passive. He’s surprised to feel Arthur take charge in the kiss like desperation is drowning him and he’s been so alone that any connection, even with a Gilgamesh of some kind, is warm and welcome, but it doesn’t last.

Arthur parts from him and says, “Is that enough indulgence for you?”

“No,” Gilgamesh is firm about that. “But it’ll have to do.”

He can sniff out Arthur’s reluctance to get any closer and decides to push the envelope a bit further by kissing him again, but this time the King of Knights is trying not to enjoy it so much. He’s such a bad liar, though, that Gilgamesh realizes that Arthur’s tongue is the one prodding at his lips first instead of the other way around.

Eventually, Gilgamesh lets his prey go, once he’s had his fill for the moment. Arthur wanders back to the party without giving any indication the other king was ever on his mind. He’s got to play the role of the kind knight, after all, and complicating things would only make them worse. Gilgamesh knows his weakness, though, and he’s still deciding whether to cruelly exploit it or not.

Whether or not he will, he decides to head back to the party, letting it simmer in his mind.


End file.
